User talk:Agent0042
Hi Agent0042, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 01:21, March 18, 2010 Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Agent0042!! Hope ye have fun here and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn ye needs any help just ask, see ya 'round and once again Welcome!!Sister Armel Ah'm Goin' Into A Full Blown Bloodwrath So Ye Better Watch Out!!!!!!! 01:26, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Greetings! I don't know yet how active I'll be, but I'll be glad to help out where I can! And certainly, we can be friends. George B. (talk) 01:28, March 18, 2010 (UTC) oh 'tis fine sah, and thankee fer bein mah friend! I'm glad to have another friend, could ye sign me friends list please?Sister Armel Ah'm Goin' Into A Full Blown Bloodwrath So Ye Better Watch Out!!!!!!! 01:31, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi matey! Welcome to the wiki, matey! Let me be the third to welcome ye. I hope you enjoy it as much as everyone else here does(including me). If ye need any help, just ask around! There are heaps of people to go to. Fill out yore user page so we know more about ye. Could we be friends? I always like making a new friend on this wiki. Sign on me user page if ye want to be mates. Once again, welcome and I'll be seein' ye around! Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! hey mate hey mate I noticed you were new on the wiki welcome! if ye need any help ye can ask me or these two up 'ere try not to ask me so many Q's cuz I don't 'ave alot of answers see ya round Lorgo galedeep 13:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Agent0042. Edit yore user page so ye wont be deleted and so we can larn more bout ye! i 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 18:34, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter mate! Hope ya get lots o' chocolate! --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 09:30, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey-o! hola matey! hope you have fun here! if ya got any questions feel free ta ask! see ya around! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 19:03, April 5, 2010 (UTC)